Breaking Point
by DryBonesKing
Summary: Every soldier has a breaking point, a moment where they find themselves in pain they thought was unimaginable. He was no exception. However, will he have anyone to help him back up to his feet? one-shot LeonardoxMicaiah


Hello everyone. Just to let you all know, this is a gigantic first for me. It's my first Fire Emblem fanfic. It's my first one-shot. It's my first slightly romantic story. So…please don't flame me if you don't like it. I accept criticism…just no flames Anyway, please, read, review, and enjoy.

--

One bow.

One arrow.

One pull.

One release.

One blow…to the heart.

The cat immediately fell to the ground. It shifted back into its human form when it died. I was hoping to feel some since of accomplishment by killing it, but I felt no such thing. Some of the other Daein soldiers sure gave me some praise, though.

"Good job Leonardo." one of them said. "Show those sub-humans whose boss."

"Skilled as ever, Leonardo. I can see why the Maiden speaks so highly of you." another one said.

"Truly magnificent. Your skill with the bow is better than any sniper in Daein." one of the bishops said.

I smiled to them, excepting their compliments. I desperately wanted to take them in. I honestly wanted to believe them. But something wasn't right.

I turned my head over to the body of the cat. The arrow pierced its heart. Poor thing. It killed it in one blow. I honestly felt bad for the thing, but why did I? This is war. They are the enemies of Daein. I felt no remorse against the laguz bandits in the desert. I felt no remorse for the Begnion soldiers led by Jarod. Why do I feel remorse for these laguz?

"Ugh…something isn't right here." I mumbled to myself.

One of the tigers came running towards me. It must have seen the death of the cat and decided to take revenge. I readied Lughnasadh and fired an arrow. The tiger cringed in pain but still kept going. I fired a few more arrows at it until it was dead.

The tiger was covered in its blood and my arrows. The very sight sickened me to no end. But why? Why now? I had done the same thing to those laguz bandits when they came too close to me. Why now?

My heart rate was gradually increasing. My breathing became harder. What was happening to me?

"GRR…pathetic human. You think your all that? Well take THIS. THIS IS FOR MY KINSMAN!!" one of the cats hissed as it transformed and charged at me.

I tried to launch an arrow, but the cat was too close. I couldn't defend myself. All I did…all I could do, was prepare for the damage.

However one of the Daein soldiers butted in. He jumped in the way between me and the cat, took out his lance, and completely skewered the cat with all of his might. Apparently, he hit something, because the cat reverted, gasped, and died. Blood was starting to come out.

"…ugh." I gasped at the sight.

The Daein soldier turned to me right after. "Are you alright Leonardo? That sub-human came a little too close for your comfort, eh?" he asked.

"…don't worry about me and my health. I am perfectly fine. Worry more about the battle." I responded. The soldier nodded in response and headed off to find a different target.

That soldier just saved my life. He saved it. But why? Why do I feel no thanks or relief? Why do I feel even sicker to my stomach? Why Ashera? Why?

"…ugh. I think I'm going to be sick if I can't get away from this battle." I mumbled to myself.

The battlefield still crawled with laguz and other soldiers. I decided to back away from the center and head to the rear. Maybe I could wait a bit…than I could return back to normal and help the fight. With this thought in my head, I began to slowly walk out of the battlefield.

As I began to think about the fight, I wondered. What was the point of this battle? What was the point of this war? It has nothing to do with Daein. This was only between the laguz and Begnion. Why were we fighting here? I never once questioned King Pelleas's decisions. I never once denied anything that could help Daein. I never objected to this war. But why? Why? Why do I feel this way now? In the battlefield of all places too?

"Hey Leo. You alright?" said a voice.

I turned my head to see my fellow soldier and best friend, Edward. He seemed to have a worried expression on his face. He also seemed to be staring at me…not the battle. It is almost as if he had forgotten about the war itself.

"…you should be concentrating more on the battle than my health, Edward." I breathed out. My rapid breathing seemed to blurt my words out with a confusing and tired tone. Apparently, Edward noticed it too.

"I'll focus on the battlefield when you tell me what's wrong with you. You look as if you were mauled by one of the tiger laguz." he said.

"…no need to worry about my health. I am fine." I lied. "Think more about your health. Remember Edward. This is war."

"I know. I know. Just don't overexert yourself Leo. You look almost as if you're dead."

Me? Dead? Honestly Edward hit the nail on the top with that statement. I can't say so much for my outer self, but on the inside, I did feel dead. It was almost as if every arrow I fired at the laguz was an arrow I was firing at myself.

Edward still seemed to be worried about me. He had completely forgotten about the battle, for he did not notice the cat creeping up behind him. It was prepared to kill him. Kill him without mercy.

"Edward. Look out." I warned as I grabbed Lughnasadh and fired an arrow.

Edward, who was taken aback by this sign of aggression, ducked. The arrow than hit the cat in the head, right between the eyes. The cat didn't see that blow coming.

"Woah!" he gasped as he saw the arrow. He turned around to see the dead cat. "…WOAH!! Thanks Leo. You saved my life."

I just saved my best friend's life. Yet, the feeling still existed. I clutched my chest. Something was wrong. Something. Something. WHAT WAS IT!? WHAT WAS CAUSING THIS FEELING!?

"…ugh. What is happening to me?" I mumbled to myself. Apparently, I said it a little louder than I should have, for Edward looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong Leo?" he asked again.

"…must I remind you Edward? Next time I might not be there to help save your life. Think more of the battle than me. I am fine. Fine enough to fight at least, but that's what matters in war." I tried to get Edward off my tail. If he caught since of me not feeling good, he would convince me to not fight. But I must fight. I must fight…for Daein. I owe all I have to Daein. Daein gave me my home. Daein introduced me to my family. Daein was everything.

"Don't worry Leo. I'll get Micaiah or Laura over here to heal you up. And if I can't get them over here, than I'll bring over one of those super vulnerary things…what were they called again…oh yes, Concoctions. I'll bring one of those over if I can't get them over here." Edward consoled as he headed off in the direction of the two healers.

Concoctions? No. They can't heal the pain I'm going through. Neither can any stave, nor could Micaiah's touch. Something was wrong. Something not physically. No. There was something mentally wrong with me right now.

One of the tigers gazed out at me. He seemed like he was going to charge out at me…but he seemed a little less prideful. It looked like he was about to reason with me.

"Hey, you. Beorc sniper. Convince your leader to end this fighting. Please." he called out to me.

"…why? This is war. It is only natural for us to fight." I replied, trying to ignore my pain. I was not going to be the cause to any Daein defeat or retreat.

"This is cruel. We aren't at war with Daein. Why are you trying to fight us?" he still kept trying to reason.

"…that is information I can't disclose at the time." I lied. In truth I wanted to know too, but I didn't want him to know that. It could lead to problems, I believed.

"Please. Stop this fight. We just want to get back to Gallia."

"…I'm sorry. I can not call back the army. This is war. Please make note of that if you live longer than today."

"…fine. I didn't want to do this to you…but whatever. We need to get back home. Sorry kid." the tiger stopped his reasoning as he transformed and charged at me.

Holding Lughnasadh, I readied my arrows and launched some with great succession. They pierced through parts of the body of the tiger, but he kept going. Finally, one of the arrows killed him, piercing through the head.

The tiger reverted back to normal, right in front of my eyes. However, something different happened. I could see it. There was a tear in his eyes. He had been crying before he died? Or did he cry as a result of his death?

No matter the reason, it hit me harder than all the other deaths. I fell to the ground, on the verge of unconsciousness. Now I knew. Now I knew why I was feeling faint in the battle. Now I knew why I didn't feel any joy in helping Daein. I KNEW!!

My eyes became heavy. My body felt numb. Was this the end? I couldn't tell. It ought to be. In my condition, I can't help Daein. I can't help the family I always tried so hard to help.

"…oh Goddess Ashera…watch over Sothe. Watch over Nolan and Edward. Watch over the whole brigade. W-w-watch over M-M-Micaiah." I prayed before drifting into unconsciousness.

I couldn't hold it back. I fell into the darkness of unconsciousness. However, before falling into it, I heard a familiar voice.

"Leonardo? Leonardo? Please, wake up. Please. PLEASE!!" the voice yelled.

--

"…ugh. What…where…where am I?"

I woke up, expecting to see nothing but darkness, but instead, I saw light. It was the sun. But, what was going on? I thought I had died. Didn't I? Had I lived?

Now, realizing I was awake, I began take notice of my surroundings. I was in a tent, laid in a sleeping bag. Apparently, we were not near the battlefield, for the smell of blood was no longer in the air. This was the first sign of relief that hit me.

The second sign was when I looked on the floor around me. On the floor, I saw my family. Nolan, Edward, Sothe, they were all sleeping on the ground. Had they been watching over me? During my sleep? All this time? This really cheered me up.

As these feelings entered my body, someone entered the tent. I turned over to see Micaiah enter. She was holding a jar of water, and she seemed quite tired. Had she also been watching over me since my sleep?

"…is…that…is that you Leonardo?" Micaiah yawned, trying to figure out if that was truly me or if it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"…yes it's me." I said, trying to not wake up my family.

Micaiah immediately lost all of tiredness and dashed straight towards me, dropping the jar of water.

"LEONARDO!! THANK GOODNESS YOUR AWAKE!!" she yelled as she held me in for a hug. I don't know why…but it felt good being in her embrace.

"Micaiah…" I slowly said, not wanting to lose this feeling. It was quite the happy feeling after that battle. "You might want to be a little quieter. I don't want to wake up our family."

"Leonardo, I was so worried about you. I couldn't figure out was happening to you. There was nothing physically wrong with you, so I tried everything I could to wake you up." Micaiah sighed, not letting her grip on me any lighter. "I thought you were dead. But it makes my heart feel so much more relieved now that you're back."

"…thank you." I replied. "Thanks for caring."

"Leonardo, I will always look out for you. No matter what happens, we, along with the three sleeping beauties, are the Dawn Brigade. We are all that we have for each other."

I began to think a lot more clearly again. It was always good having Micaiah with me. She seemed to always brighten up my mood. It was a pleasant time to be with her. However, as I was talking to her, realization hit me.

"…Micaiah…where are we?" I asked. "Did we win the battle?"

Micaiah sighed a bit before letting go of me.

"…we lost the Ribahn River. We failed." she slowly said. "Although dealing damage on the night of your collapse, the Laguz Alliance struck back, with General Ike at the lead. We were, unfortunately, defeated."

"…oh." I said. I knew how much Micaiah wanted to fulfill Pelleas's orders, as much as I wanted to. We both felt we owed him, who gave us the confidence to reclaim our homeland. However, another realization came to me. "Micaiah…how long was I out for?"

"…five days. You were out cold for five days. You wouldn't move. Although you were breathing, it was so hard that we…thought you would die. It was almost as it something inside of you was about to burst." Micaiah slowly answered.

"…five days…" I repeated to myself.

"…Leonardo…I wont force you if you don't want to…but if you may…can you tell me what happened?" she asked. Her worry in her eyes…it felt good to know that others cared.

I just stared at Micaiah. She truly wanted to help. I could see it in her eyes. I…I needed to tell her.

"…please…please…Micaiah…talk to Pelleas. Get him to get Daein out of this war. Please." I asked her.

Micaiah, who was expecting a simple answer, I think, was taken aback by my request. I can't blame her though. She has always trusted and done everything Pelleas has asked her, and it almost seemed stupid to question his requests.

"What? Why? Is something the matter Leonardo?" she asked me. "I may not want this war, but it is for the better of Daein. That is what Pelleas has told us."

"I believed so too." I cried. "However…this war is wrong. We shouldn't be fighting in this war…let alone on the senate's side."

"…" Micaiah decided to not say anything. I think she wanted to hear what I had to say.

"During the last battle, I realized. This war is completely wrong. The Laguz Alliance is in the right. They are fighting to gain answers about what was unanswered. Why are we fighting on the side that has clearly caused the war and continues the war?"

"Leonardo…" she muttered.

"During the battle, for every laguz life I took, it felt like I was taking pieces of my very own life." tears were rolling down my cheeks as I continued to speak. "When we fought Jarod, we were in the right. We were trying to free Daein from oppression. However, now we are fighting on the side of those who are just like Jarod, the ones who are fighting just to eliminate all the laguz. We are no better than the halberdier himself."

"Leonardo…"

"Please. Please. I don't want to fight them. Not now. Not ever. Please. Get us out of this war" I begged.

"…Leonardo…I can't get us out of this war. It is not my decision." Micaiah slowly said. However she herself began to give off her own tears. "I had no idea you felt this way. I…I apologize. I apologize for making you fight."

"Micaiah…" I muttered.

"Please…Leonardo. If it makes you feel any better, please, by all means, stay out of every battle we participate…" she began.

"No." I interrupted. "I don't just want ME out of this war. I want YOU out of this war. I want OUR FAMILY out of this war. I want DAEIN out of this war."

"…" Micaiah said nothing.

"Micaiah, this war hurts. I don't want any more people to get hurt the way I was hurt. Please." I was begging now.

"…alright. I'll talk to King Pelleas about it." Micaiah slowly said, her tears still running.

"Thanks Micaiah…for everything." I said, tears rolling down my eyes.

"Hmm?" Micaiah asked. "You don't need to thank me about asking Pelleas. I probably should have done this to begin with."

"No. Not for that. Thank you for understanding. You are a true person. You are a kind individual. Someone I trust. Someone I protect." I slowly said, the tears in my eyes stopped flowing.

I pulled her in to me and planted my lips on hers. She look stunned by my actions.

"L-Leonardo?" she gasped as she pulled away.

"Please. Micaiah. Don't ever leave my side again. Ever. I…I love you. I love you too much to ever want you to leave." I begged.

"…Leonardo…" she began. "…there is no reason to worry. I will always be with you. I…I love you too."

She planted her lips onto mine now. I sighed. I finally was calm. I was completely happy again. Being in her presence, knowing she loved me, it made me happier than anything ever has. She loves me. I love her…more than anyone else in the world.

"…yawn." a voice said.

Micaiah and I pulled apart to look around the room. Edward and Sothe were waking up. Nolan, apparently was awake, and he was smiling.

"…I had such a good rest." Edward sighed. He than looked around to see Micaiah and me. "HEY LEO!! LEO'S AWAKE!!" Edward said, rushing to give me a hug.

"Leonardo…it's good to have you back." Sothe said, giving me a high five and than a hug.

"Well now…the gang is all back together." Nolan laughed as he gave me a hug as well. "Looks like the family is all well again…and it looks like members of the family seem to be a bit closer now."

Micaiah and I blushed a bit, resulting in a laughing Nolan, and a confused Edward and Sothe.

I've said it before, I'll say it again…it felt good. Being in all of their presences…it made me happy. After all, they are my family. She is my lover. And I will do anything to help them…and they will do anything for me.

--

I don't think anyone has ever done a Leonardo x Micaiah story. If no one has, than I am glad to be the first. I love the pairing. They look so cute together, and I'd like to seem some more fics about them together. But alas, I do not see any, let alone a fic about Leonardo (there are some, but its such a very few amount). So…please review. Hope you enjoyed. It was fun to write.


End file.
